Grasping Paw Tribe
The Grasping Paw Tribe was a Nezumi tribe, well known for it's scavengers and scroungers. Way of the Ratling, p. 40 Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Founding On "The Terrible Day" what would become the Grasping Paw Tribe fled north of the Shadowlands between what would later be the border between Hiruma and Kaiu provinces. At first, life was particularly harsh on these nezumi and their chieftain traveled to the west to find help. After a while of waiting near a forest other nezumi, who had been outcast from other tribes that couldn't bear their presence any longer because of their acute kleptomania, came to him. The chieftain offered them a place in his tribe as scroungers and in exchange they would receive a bigger part of the treasures and food they would gather. Throughout their history, The Grasping Paw had remained away from the politics of the other Ratlings. Their only political move was to join the One Tribe when they were offered to. They occupied the land which was called the Plains Above Evil. Their main warren, "Ch'tppu'kich" (Our Glorious Sanctuary and Hiding Place of the Great Shining Hoard), was located there. They were closely allied with the Ox Clan. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 58 Scavengers The most gifted scavengers of the tribe were a distinctive sub-group who had a strikingly different appearance. Hairless, with large ears, bulging eyes and pronounced fangs, these Nezumi were the descendants of the exiles who joined the tribe in its formative days, saving it from certain destruction. They also had a very unique way of not understanding personal property. They did not comprehend that someone other than them could value objects. This results in them taking from just about anyone except other members of the tribe. They saw the One Tribe as an extension of their tribe for that matter and did not steal from their allies. One Tribe In 1165 of all the major tribes, the Grasping Paw was one of the few who had not yet joined Te'tik'kir's alliance, the One Tribe. After the Battle of One Tribe was done, the Tsuno were chased from this realm and Kan'ok'ticheck was proclaimed the true Chief of Chiefs of the One Tribe, including the Grasping Paw. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Blood Hunt The Grasping Paw were attacked by Bloodspeakers near Kudo in 1166. The tribe assisted the Ninth Imperial Legion led by Yoritomo Egumi in tracking down the bloodspeakers. When they were found the Grasping Paw slaughtered almost all the bloodspeakers. Chi'kel was made their new chieftain and met with Usagi Oteko, the leader of Kudo. Blood Hunt, Region 12 Kudi, Hare lands Nezumi Tomb In 1168 a nezumi tomb was discovered in the Plains Above Evil, a relic from their lost empire. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Demise The Grasping Paw were largely wiped out in the Battle of Tomorrow, leaving only a few scattered survivors to wander alone or join other tribes. Enemies of the Empire, p. 103 Known Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the Grasping Paw Tribe: See also * Grasping Paw Tribe/Meta Tribe Grasping Paw Chieftain Grasping Paw Category:Nezumi Tribes